ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Be-Droned
This is the second episode of Josh 15 and it belongs to the first season of the show. Story Our main character, Josh was at school. He opened his locker, but was suddenly approached by two people. It was JT and Cash. The school bullies. JT glared at Josh, while Cash began to dig into the locker, looking for valuables, such as money. (Josh): You know, you could stop doing this. You two are fifteen now. (He sighed, as Cash would take money from his locker.) Seriously? (Cash, looking at Josh): Shut up, Green. You're lucky I don't want that ugly watch off of your wrist! (He refers to the Omnitrix.) (Josh): Jesus... (He glances at the wristwatch.) Oh, this thing? I don't want it either. (The two didn't hear that.) Josh sighed, closing his locker and walking off out of the school. He still wasn't used to the wristwatch, that can turn you into ten different alien beings. Josh was, however, ready to help anyone in need. He had a good heart. Something rare in this world at present day. End of the scene. Josh was walking home. He just passed the same park in which he found the alien wristwatch device. That place gives him the creeps ever since. Suddenly, Josh's phone would vibrate. He pulled out his smartphone, realizing that someone's calling him. He accepted the call and put his phone against his ear. (Josh): Yup, hello? (Someone talking through the phone): Yoo, listen it's me, Thomas. If you're going through the park, be careful. (Josh): Oh, what's up, Thomas? Why's that? (Thomas): Recently, something weird was happening in the park. One of the school nerds captured some weird insect-like THING on the camera. It seemed like he was fighting some robot UFOs or something. (Josh, gulping): R-Really? Oh, crap! (He glanced at the wristwatch, letting a drop of sweat roll down.) (Thomas): Yeah. No wonder people are avoiding this park now! (Josh): A-Alright, uh... Listen-- Suddenly, something fell down from the sky. It landed in a building. It seemed to be another space pod, but way more bigger. The space pod opened. A humanoid alien in a suit would walk out of the space pod. People around would run away, screaming. This was an advantage for Josh, since people are in shock - they wouldn't realize that Josh can transform. Josh pressed the green button on his wristwatch. The faceplate popped up, the hourglass symbol shifting a bit to make room for a silhouette to appear. He slammed the watch, not even paying attention to which monster he chose. Finally, it was revealed that Heatblast was the alien that Josh chose. A humanoid alien as well, but with red rocks to create the body and limbs, and a flaming head. (Heatblast): Heatblast! (He grinned) Awe, yeah. I had practise with this one! Heatblast ran to the building, examining the alien humanoid. The alien would glare at Heatblast, realizing that it has an Omnitrix faceplate on his chest. (Alien): Hand it over. Now, scum. (He extended his hand, hoping to get the wristwatch without a fight.) (Heatblast): What, this? (He pointed at the omnitrix faceplate on his chest) I wish. What are you? (Alien): You can call me K-1. I have come to retrieve the Omnimatrix back where it belongs. (Heatblast): Yeeeaaah, let me think about it... (He extended his arm, generating a flamethrower to his face) Never! (He then ran backwards, shooting fire blasts at K-1.) As smoke dispersed from the scene, it appeared that K-1 was undamaged. Suddenly, more UFO drones would appear out of nowhere, shooting lasers at Heatblast. (Heatblast, grunting): OW! Ugh, you're the one sending these drones?! (He asked, as he sent fireblasts at the drones, destroying some of them completely.) (K-1): Yes, though they are not mine. They belong to someone else, someone of far more great power. (Even more drones would appear from the sky.) Heatblast would either punch the drones to destruction, or destroy them via fireblasts. After there were no drones left, Heatblast attempted to send a punch to K-1 right at the jaw, but K-1 was fast enough to grab his fist and swat Heatblast away. (K-1): I am far more stronger than you. Compared to me, you are just a glimpse of my strength. (He extended his hand towards Heatblast, sending crystals at him of some sort.) (Heatblast, getting hit by the crystals): Ugh! Y-You... (He attempted to fire a blast at K-1 again, but missed as his vision has begun getting drowzy.) Damn it... The omnitrix would begin to beep again, flashing red. He reverted back to Josh. Josh stood up, beginning to run away, but K-1 would speed at Josh and grab him by his shirt, pressing him against the wall. (K-1): Aha, so the Omnitrix weilder is just a child... I shall have mercy for you this time. Give me the Omnimatrix. (Josh, struggling): I-.. I can't. It's stuck on my wrist. I have no idea how to get it off me.. (K-1): Hm, perhaps amputation of the wrist is going to be possible. (Josh widened his eyes.) K-1 would drop Josh on the ground, pulling off his glove. He revealed his arm, which seemed to be made out of greenish crystals. He shifted his hand into a machette, a truly sharp one. (Josh, moving backwards on the ground): A-Aah, how about we talk..? (K-1): There is no such thing as "talk". There is only interaction. (He raised his hand, shifted into a machette) (Josh): Crap! (Josh would begin to fiddle with his watch, until it suddenly turned green. He slammed his hand on the watch, transforming into a small, mouse like alien. It was Echo Echo.) Echo Echo! (K-1): A Sonorosian?! No--.. (Echo Echo): Yes! (He opened his mouth, releasing sonic waves towards K-1, making him fall on his knees and cover his ears through the mask) (K-1): How... Could... This... Be?! (His suit would begin to shatter.) Echo Echo stopped releasing sound waves, instead, he duplicated himself into four, and surrounded K-1. (Echo Echo): Do you give up? (K-1): N-No! I will never give up..- I am an elite! How could this be..- The four surrounding Echo Echo's would begin to release sonic waves, causing K-1's suit to shatter, revealing an alien that resembles Diamondhead. His rock hard skin was forming cracks from the sound waves. He looked as if he was about to die, thus causing the Echo Echoes to stop. (Echo Echo 1): Do you give up, now? (Echo Echo 3): We show mercy. (Echo Echo 2): Even though you wanted to cut our arm off. K-1 looked at the Echo Echoes, then looked at the ground, closing his eyes. (K-1): Yes. I give up. Echo Echoes morphed into one again and the original Echo Echo reverted back to Josh. (Josh): Good. End of the scene. The two were in the woods. K-1 was next to his space pod, and Josh was standing in front of him. (Josh): Before you leave. Tell me. Who are you and why did you come after me? (K-1): I.. Suppose I am forced to. My name is Tetrax Shard. I am an elite Petrosapien mercenary hired to take away the Omnimatrix away from you. There are many more mercenaries coming for you. As you see, I have failed to do so.. (Josh): Yeah, I've noticed. Who hired you? (Tetrax): I- I cannot tell, as my own safety might be at risk. You will find soon enough, though. (Josh): Alright. That's enough. I guess i'll see you next time. (Tetrax, sitting in his space pod): I doubt that. The spacepod closed, hovering up and flying into the sky in outer space. With that, the screen faded black. The episode ended. Characters Heroes Josh Green Neutral JT Cash Villains K-1/Tetrax Shard Vilgax Drones Aliens Used Heatblast Echo Echo Category:Episodes Category:Josh 15